rj_palacios_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Albans
"Why not? You really want to be partners with that freak?!?" -Julian ridiculing Jack for being partners with Auggie, instead of him. Julian Albans is a student who attends Beecher Prep School and the main antagonist of the story reforming at the end. He is portrayed by Bryce Gheisar in the movie. He is shown to be basically the male version of Regina George, or a dark-haired version of one of William Zabka's blonde school bullies in 80s movies (e.g., Johnny Lawrence), or even a 5th grade Biff Tannen. Throughout the movie, he is shown to be ableist towards Auggie, harassing, humiliating, and emotionally abusing the latter, making the school feel like a threatening and unwelcome environment for him. In The Julian Chapter, Julian hears a story about a boy like Auggie from Grandmère. Grandmère tells Julian to do the next right thing and apologize to Auggie. A reason for Julian's behavior is he is copying his mother's behavior. Appearance Julian was first shown as one of the three students, who were tasked with giving Auggie a tour around Beecher prep, along with Jack Will and Charlotte Cody. Like the other two children, Julian was a little bit unsure about meeting Auggie. However, unlike the other two, who had grown accustomed to Auggie, Julian kept and grew his ableism of the latter. Julian is also shown to be mean in general (which gets unnoticed, due to his "king of the school" status). For instance, while Charlotte is talking about her acting career, Julian rudely asks the latter if she ever stops talking. Then, we truly see his mean nature in the science lab: While being given a tour, Julian makes rude comments, that are supposed to call Auggie special needs, treating Auggie like he is not as smart. Then, he starts to mock Auggie for his facial appearance, due to the latter's genetic disability. Jack then shows indignance with Julian's comments. Ignoring this, Julian asks if Auggie was in a crash, which gets rebuked by Charlotte. Julian then futilely tries to defend his questioning, by saying that Mr. Tushman said that they can ask questions. This is only rebuked, when Charlotte clarifies not rude questions, and adds that Auggie was born with the facial deformity. Julian then sarcastically acknowledges it, before proposing that Auggie might have been in a fire. Then, Jack Will, having enough of Julian's mean comments, tells Julian to shut up, only for Julian to return Jack Will's words, and Charlotte to tell everyone to shut up. Auggie then breaks the silence, by saying that it was not a fire, and emphasizes the word, "supposedly". When Auggie is talking about the day with her, Auggie's mom proclaims that according to Mr. Tushman, Julian is "quite the dream". Auggie rebukes this, prompting his mom to ask if Julian is someone who acts differently in front of kids vs. in front of adults. Auggie confirms this. His mom responds, by proposing that Julian probably feels bad about himself, and that Auggie should stand up for himself. Auggie's dad remarks that Julian sounds like "a real jerk", before telling Auggie to push back. Julian's next appearance is during the first day of school, when during a lesson by Mr. Browne on his precepts, he (the former), answering the prompt of "two things about yourself", talks about getting Battleground Mystic (a fictional video game) on his Wii, and Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Beecher Prep Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bullies